onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Red-Haired Shanks Emperor
| MaxTurns = 19 | MinTurns = 14 | ManualLocation = *Captain T-Bone's Absolute Justice *Count Butler and the Island of Strange Animals | CaptainAbilityName = Straw Hat Bond in the Paramount War | CaptainAbilityDesc = Boosts characters' ATK by 2.75x, HP by 1.3x, and greatly boosts chance of landing on slots (more when HP is high) | Tandem = | EvolutionChain = | NCharEvo = 3 | EvolutionMaterials = | NMatEvo = 4 | Obtain = *Only through Super Evolution | Notes = Summary (as of November'18): Tier rank: 2.5/5 (Average, approaching weak). 6+ Shanks is no longer nerfed by low health, and his special is usable without stalling forever, but in the end he still provides just a 2.75x ATK boost. * Captain ability: Below average (2.5/5). 2.75x boost is OK, but most strong legends provide a higher boost. *'Special': Average (3/5). Forgettable damage, but gives you a full-board of PSY orbs, which is workable, and if you want to cancel high DEF of an enemy, now you can do it on a reasonable CD. *'Limit Break' Ok (3/5). Shanks has two SAs, and the "Makes INT orbs "beneficial" for PSY characters" one is pretty solid for the right teams. The other SA "Adds 3x character's ATK as Additional Typeless Damage" is hardly a game changer, unfortunatley. Detailed review and other notes *Better stats and a much better Captain Ability, but loses his AoE damage and the second turn of DEF down on his Special in exchange for more damage to a single unit and guaranteed full PSY board for the burst. Special cd also is decreased by 6 turns. Overall, the SE is much better and there is little reason not to SE your first Shanks ASAP. Whether you'd even ever need to use his pre-SE anymore is doubtful. * Being better than his pre-SE version sadly doesn't make Shanks actually good. He feel behind the power curve long ago, and his 6+ version is not doing enough to change it. 2.75x ATK boost for PSY units only is simply too little and too limited, and high chance of landing on matching (PSY) orb is less interesting these days when so many units (and leads) provide matching orbs left and right. And his special? Well, it's ok but niche: DEF=0 reduction is provided now but several other units, and making all slots PSY is great (particularly if they'd be matching for your team), but again, team slot matching is provided by many other units, including non-legends. Bottom line, 6+ Shanks is unlikely to see play unless you need DEF=0, and can deal with (and hopefully benefit) from his all-PSY board. * Limit Break analysis: Go for his Level 8 " Makes INT orbs "beneficial" for PSY characters", it's nice. Other than that, Shanks doesn't offer anything that's memorable. INT DR, No Healing reduction, Critical Hit, SA2 "Adds 3x character's ATK as Additional Typeless Damage", 1 CD reduction... Nothing here you need to spend LB materials on unless you really feel like using him often. Team building * Shanks is all about PSY teams, so you want PSY-boosting units. Let's see. **PSY ATK booster: classic F2P Usopp Impact is nice with his 2x ATK, but drags Shanks down due to low stats/sockets/no SAs. RR Duval Straw Hat Pirates Contributor fixes those issues, up to a point, as he provides just a 1.75x ATK boost. All other RR options are 1.5x boostes at most, and as such are not as good as what you could hope for. In theory, after years of waiting, there's finally a solution: Legend Kuzan v2. Of course, if you have Kuzan v2, the odds are you don't need Shanks as a captain anymore, so... Sadly, the lack of a good PSY ATK booster that's not a Legend himself is one of several reasons PSY Shanks teams are rather weak. **PSY Orb booster: RR Franky Straw Hat Pirates: Born Again provides a nice 2x boost with decent stats and SA. No other unit provides as good of a boost. There are several RR 1.75x boosters, with the F2P Limited Monkey D. Luffy Straw Hat-Heart Pirate Alliance being the, well, F2P option. Through Monkey D. Luffy Gear Four: Tankman is now a better choice. **Usopp Usopp Golden Pound was a no-brainer, through now 5+ Usopp provides better stats/SAs. And Usopp Straw Hat Pirates: Born Again is a great choice if the enemy has delay immunity. **F2P Monkey D. Luffy Gear Four: Tankman is a fun unit to consider for all the small useful effects he provides. **Best conditional boosters: if you can delay the enemy, "Charging" Little Oars Jr. Breaking Through the Barricade for 1.75x boost and good stats/SA. If not, consider F2P Goddess in White Nami Wedding. **Sabo: Neo Revolutionary Army Chief of Staff is another good unit that has stayed strong in the changing meta and provides a good damage boost **RR Black Cage Hina Prison that Prevents Rescue is the best affinity damage booster. F2P Colo Pedro (Treetop Pedro Mokomo Dukedom) may be a good second choice since Shanks is Cerebral, and many other subs that work with him are as well. **Looking for a good health cutter? F2P 12th Leader of the Happosui Army Don Chin Jao is a great choice. **Several PSY Legends work pretty well on Shanks teams (Kizaru v2, Borsalino, Robin, Garp) but if you have them, you probably have no reason to build a Shanks-captain team :> Farmable socket locations :*Commotion at Makino's Tavern?! (best) :*Apprentices! Shanks and Buggy! :*Ambush! Shanks Other guides/reviews *Reddit }} Category:Voiced Characters Category:Shanks Category:Defense Reduction Category:Slot Change Category:Slot Odds Category:Limit Break